Duncney Songfics
by TotalDramaObsessiveFanGirl9
Summary: Back without lyrics!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is back and without lyrics so it's legal! I love this song and last time I heard this I thought of CourtneyxTrent. I don't own Total Drama. Told from Courtney's POV. Enjoy!**

"**The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift**

A/N: This takes place after World Tour when the contestants go back for senior year.

It was the first day of my senior year. World Tour had ended and I felt crushed. Duncan had chosen Gwen over me! I miss when we were together. He went to my school up until this year, we dated in eleventh grade, but his dad got transferred to somewhere else in Canada, so Duncan had to move. Whose school did he happen to move to? Gwen's. I thought he loved me.

I walked into the cafeteria at lunchtime and sat with my friends Christina, Abigail, and Nicole. As we were eating, I saw a familiar face walk through the doors. I went over to say hi.

"Hi Trent! I didn't know you went to Brookdale."

"Oh, hey Courtney! Yeah I just moved here! I like this place so far." Trent said, happy to see someone he knew. I gave him a hug.

"Well, it's great to see you again!"

"You too, Court."

"You can sit with me and my friends, if you'd like." I told him.

"That sounds great!"

He came to sit with us, my friends kind of gushing over him.

"I wish you were in all three seasons!" Audrey said.

"I know, right? You could have totally used more screen time!" Nicole agreed.

"It was so unfair that Gwen broke up with you in TDA!" Christina added. This saddened Trent to remember it.

"Really, Christina? You had to mention that?" I asked. I knew how much he missed Gwen.

"Sorry. I just felt like I should say it." She replied honestly. I loved my friends, but sometimes they said the wrong things at the wrong times.

"It's okay, Christina. I'm working on getting over her. I know someone who is doing the same thing." He looked at me when he said this. Did Trent need a rebound? I probably needed one, too.

After lunch Trent and I talked in the hallway.

"Trent? Do you want to go out or something? Is that what you were implying?" I asked curiously.

"Only if you want to." He said nonchalantly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, I do. When I saw that Duncan had cheated on you, I realized we have something in common: the people we loved are with each other. So it kind of makes sense that we should go out. Besides, I've always thought you were beautiful." He added that last part slightly blushing.

"Okay, Trent. You can pick me up at eight tonight. Here's my address." I wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Okay, I will be there. Hey! We live on the same street!" He said.

"Cool! Well, I have to go to biology. I can't be late on the first day!" I said rushing off.

8:00 at my house

-Knock Knock-

"Mom, Trent's here! I'm almost ready, can you let him in?" I asked from my room upstairs.

"Of course, honey! Hi Trent!"

"Hi, Mrs. Garcia. Is Courtney ready?" he wondered.

"Almost. I think it's great that she has moved on from D—"

"Hi Trent!" I was at the top of the stairs, and didn't want mom to turn this awkward for everybody.

"Hey Courtney. You look great!" Trent said. He was dressed casually.

"Thanks, but I'm wearing what I normally do." I responded.

"Um… uh… I just…" I kissed him on the cheek. He was really trying.

"Let's go. Bye, Mom! Love you!" I called. "So where are we going, Trent?"

"I was thinking, since the sun's still up, we could go down to the beach and watch the sun set?" he asked.

"Sure! That sounds great!" I reassured. It sounded kind of boring, but I was used to crazy stuff on dates with Duncan. The sunset turned out to be beautiful. The few clouds that were there reflected the light and turned pink. The sky was a rainbow of blues, orange, red, and pink.

When I got home, Mom asked how it went. "It was a beautiful sunset. He was smart to pick that because I had no idea where we were going. He is very sweet."

"I'm glad you liked it, Court."

The Next Day

A/N: The school moments take place solely in the lunch room.

It was Friday. In the cafeteria, I sat down with Christina, Abigail, and Nicole again. I told them about the date.

"I am so jealous! I wish I had a famous boyfriend!" Christina said.

"He sounds so sweet!" Nicole added.

"Oh, he is!" I replied. Audrey just stayed oddly quiet.

After school

We saw each other at the bus stop. He left early for a dentist appointment and he waited for me to get home. He had a bouquet of flowers for me.

"Hi Courtney, looking beautiful as always. I got you flowers." He said as he handed me the flowers.

"Trent, thank you. Oh, they're lovely!" I said.

"So, are you doing anything tonight? I have this restaurant I have wanted to go to for a while, and I was hoping we could go?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure! What time?"

"How about 6:00?"

"Sounds good. What should I wear?"

"Something fancy. I will see you then!" he said happily.

6:00 that night

I made sure to be ready on time this time. I was wearing a dark red below-the-knees dress and black heels with my hair in a bun. I felt beautiful.

-Knock Knock-

"I got it this time, Mom!" I yelled, coming down the stairs, putting my earrings in.

"Okay, have fun Court!" she replied as I opened the door. He was wearing a shirt and tie with nice pants.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Of course!" I smiled. We walked to his car, a maroon corvette, and he opens the door for me.

"You look beautiful, Court." I blushed.

"Thanks!" I giggled.

There was a thought in my mind though. Why was Audrey so quiet at lunch? My friends really are smart, so what was she thinking about?

Then it hit me. Duncan. She was always a huge fan of "Duncney." She said he brought out the "looser" side of me. That he was good for me. We had a very dynamic relationship. We fought a lot, but I loved him. So much.

The dinner was delicious. But, I felt guilty for a couple reasons. I offered to pay, it was expensive, but he payed for it all. And, I couldn't stop thinking about Duncan. Trent was sweet. Duncan was exciting. Trent was respectful. Duncan loved to push my buttons, and I loved it. I loved Duncan. I got home and couldn't sleep. I lost track of time and I started thinking about Duncan. I hated him. And I loved him. I need him. But I can't have him. I wish I had never met him, but I am so glad I did.

I wish I was still friends with Gwen and hadn't gone crazy in World Tour. No, I wish I had realized that Duncan kissed Gwen and not had thought she kissed him. She was my best friend. I just loved him so much.

The Next Morning

I have the weekend to myself. Trent knew I needed sometime alone.

I was going to call Duncan just to talk. But I decided against it. I needed to hear his voice, but I didn't want to seem desperate. I never called.

Monday at School

"So how was your date?" Nicole asked.

"It was good!" I reassured.

"Where'd you go?" Christina asked.

"That new restaurant downtown. They have really good food!" I answered.

Audrey remained quiet. Trent came to sit with us.

"Hi, Court!" He said then kissed me on my cheek as he sat down.

Christina and Nicole giggled. Audrey was still quiet.

After lunch

I was talking to Audrey in the hallway.

"Why are you so quiet now, Audrey?" I asked concerned.

"I'll tell you, because I know you don't really like Trent. Duncan was made for you. You were meant for each other. You and Trent don't belong together, and you know that." With that she walked away. I did know.

After School

Trent and I ride the same bus, since we are on the same road. We sat together.

"Do you want to go out tonight, Courtney?" he asked hopefully.

"How about dinner at my house?" I suggested.

"Sounds good Courtney. I know you're a good cook, so you must have learned from someone." He said with a smile. "How about I call you at 4:00?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting!" I said lightly. Audrey was right. I liked Trent, but ONLY as a friend.

4:00

Phone rings

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Courtney!"

"Hi Trent! Right on time!" I said.

"So do you know what your mom's cooking for dinner?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah it's grilled chicken and vegetables with a side of rice. It's really good!" I replied.

"Sounds really good! I can't wait!" he exclaimed. Then mom walked in and saw I was on the phone.

"Is it Trent?" she asked.

"Yes, mom."

"Oh, Hi Trent!" she yelled toward the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Garcia!" He said laughing.

"Mom, Trent says hi." I said.

"Tell him he can come over early if he wants, honey!" she said.

"You can come over early if you want, Trent." I told him.

"Okay, thanks! I'll be right over! See you soon, Courtney." He replied.

"See you soon Trent." I hung up.

Five minutes later he showed up at my door. My father greeted him, and him being Trent, he made a great first impression.

"Hello, Mr. Garcia. It's great to meet you!"

"Hello Trent! It's great to meet you as well! Come on in!"

"Thank you, sir." He said.

"Hi Trent." I said, with a hug.

"Hi Courtney!" he replied with a kiss on my cheek.

During dinner

"So, Trent, what is your ideal career?" my father asked.

"Well, I am going for engineering and technology." Trent replied.

"Really? I'm an engineer! I can always find you a job if you need one!" my father said.

"Oh honey, that's a great idea! You and Trent can work together!" My mother said.

After dinner

"Thank you, Mrs. Garcia. That was delicious!" Trent praised.

"It was no trouble at all. You are welcome any time!" Mom answered.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Courtney!" Trent said as he left.

"Oh, Court! He's so wonderful! And quite the charmer!" Mom exclaimed happily. I guess he is. He is very sweet. I like him, but I don't love him.

That night, was just like Friday night. I couldn't sleep. I just kept wishing I had Duncan back. I miss his dangerous ways. They might have been bad, but I loved him so much! Trent is so mellow.

I just wish he knew how I felt about him. Trent, oh It'd break his heart to find out I still love Duncan. Poor Trent, I could never love him. I just wish he would find out on his own. He thought I loved him, when in fact, I had to pretend I was happy when I was with him. He never noticed. It would have broken my heart, if I felt anything.

Why doesn't Duncan love me? I miss him so much. I miss us. He was an exciting person, but I hated him, but I loved him. It was so confusing! There was just something about him I could never get enough of, but I never really knew what it was. I wish I would have calmly asked him why he didn't like me, instead of going insane. God, I miss him so much.

I called him the next day. He told me to "go away, you psycho over-controlling freak!" Strangely, I felt better. Was it closure? I broke up with Trent the next day. We stayed friends and he dated other girls. I know I will always miss Duncan, and I will always miss "us." And, I will always love him.

**:/ I preferred it with lyrics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My second songfic! Another Duncney one shot! I can do so many stories on this couple! This Songfic will take on a very different angle than my previous one… hehe. I took this song literally. Told from Courtney's POV.**

**If I owned Total Drama, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!**

"**Bones" by Gary Allan**

Okay, maybe I was a little drunk that night… and if Duncan hadn't done what he did, I probably wouldn't be where I am right now… but I will explain everything soon.

Sure, I was pretty mad at Duncan for kissing Gwen in Total Drama World Tour, but that isn't what really set me off and caused this, this "situation" I'm in right now.

Duncan and I got back together shortly after season 5, and everything was okay, or so I thought. We were at a bar with Bridgette and Geoff and I went to use the bathroom. When I got back, I saw Duncan making out with Lindsay! Apparently she was here too! How "convenient" for Duncan. Then, a couple days later, I caught him making out with Katie! Katie! This still wasn't my breaking point, though. No, that was when I caught him in a three-some with Izzy and, of course, Gwen! That was it! I was done! Not just with our relationship, but with him…

He was "out with his friends" for a guy's night out. I knew he wasn't just with his guy friends, and I knew that he would be gone for a while. He thought I loved him, maybe thought I was a fool. He thought I didn't know about his little "one night stands." Well, I'll show him!

I dug a hole in mine and Duncan's backyard. The madder I got, the easier it was to dig deeper. And I waited for him. And I was angrier with him every passing second.

He didn't know the hole was for him.

When he got home, he was in for it. I should've known that he wouldn't remain loyal to me. It didn't help my case that I had a bottle of whiskey next to me when I called his cell-phone. I had to leave a message and I tried to keep my voice as controlled as possible.

"Hey Duncan, it's me. Come home soon. We need to talk." That was it. I couldn't say much more without screaming. I hope he had no idea what would happen.

I kept digging. It felt good that I would do something to get over Duncan. I don't know if anyone would even miss him. I wouldn't at all. I couldn't wait for him to get home...

Then my cell phone rang. I saw it was Geoff. I listened to him leave a voice message asking if Duncan wanted to go again to a strip club with him tomorrow. He added that he knew that "that one stripper" that'd have sex with him if he paid her would be there. Apparently this wasn't the first time that Duncan had sex with her. Geoff must have dialed my number by accident, and he didn't know he was telling me this instead of Duncan.

Duncan was really in for it now.

I would kill him. I knew I would before, but the thought of it made me smile. He should leave town if he wanted to live. He shouldn't even come back.

I heard his car pull in the driveway. I got excited.

"Hey, Duncan?" I asked when he came up to me.

"Yeah Court? What did you want to talk about?" he asked me.

"Oh, not much. Come on, I want to show you something in the backyard." I said, taking his hand.

"What is it, Princess? Wait, are you… drunk?" he said curiously. I was rarely drunk.

"Of course I'm not drunk! And, you'll see." I said excitedly. I couldn't wait to show him!

We were almost there.

"Duncan, do you love me?" I "innocently" asked.

"Of course, Courtney." He said so, but his eyes were saying something different.

"Liar!" I yelled. Then I shoved him and he stumbled back towards the hole.

"Courtney, what's wrong with you? Stop being crazy!"

"Yeah, I'm the crazy one, not you, you cheater! I forgave you from World Tour, but I can't take you anymore!" I was shouting at the end. I raised my shovel that I had behind my back… and swung. Duncan fell, unconsciously, into the hole I dug. I buried him then.

The next day, I awoke to two policemen at my front door.

"Ms. Courtney Garcia?" the shorter one asked me.

"Yes. What is it, officers?" I replied respectfully.

"Well, your neighbor has informed us of domestic violence involving you and Duncan Mayes. She said she heard yelling and what sounded like a cry of pain. Is Duncan here, Courtney?" the other one asked.

"No, in fact he has just left for work." I lied.

"Ms. Garcia, we know that Duncan Mayes has no job. And that your neighbor saw you kill him." He said plainly.

"Yeah, I did. So what?" I said back. I knew what would happen, and I couldn't care less.

"Well," the shorter one continued "we are going to have to arrest you and take you to jail, and put you on trial. If you lose, you could have a life sentence."

"Oh well. Take me away." I complied. They looked surprised that I didn't resist at all.

I sit here in my jail cell, remembering this easily. I was sentenced when they found Duncan's body in our backyard. I now have no chance of parole and have a life sentence. Oh well. I have no regrets at all.

**Again, I liked it with lyrics…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's my third Duncney one-shot! So I've covered longing, anger, and this one's about defiance/acceptance! I know I have TDAS to work on, and I am working on it, but I need to get these out of the way first. I hope you like this one! I've said this before, and I'll say it again, I wish I owned Total Drama, but I don't.**

"**Blind" by Ke$ha **

This takes place after Total Drama World Tour, and Courtney is trying to put herself back together. Oh, and if it wasn't clear, all of my fanfics are completely separate, meaning that in the stories, my other stories never happened. Sorry if some of you were confused, before or after reading that! Of course, from Courtney's POV.

I can't believe Duncan cheated on me! Well, I can, actually. I now know our relationship was just strategy on his part, and that he never felt anything towards me. I think it was even strategic to cheat on me, you know, to throw me off my game. I know that he really liked Gwen. It hurt at first, and it took a while for the pain to stop. I mean, he just left me, for, in my opinion, the enemy.

It didn't take me long to figure out that he was using me. Sierra knows everything about everyone, so she told me. In fact, I was starting to doubt his feelings for me since the beginning of season 3. It's just, he just left me going solo.

But, know, I'm finally getting my life back together. I fixed my heart, and I'm over him. But it took a while. I always say: "don't let him see you cry, and hold your head high and carry a quiet air of dignity."

I still like to think he did have feelings for me, or that he still likes me. But I know we were at least friends, and that he will miss me, on some level, forever.

**A week later**

I knew that he would miss me, even a little. I saw him the other day, and he said hello and apologized. He even wanted me back! He said "Courtney, please, give me another chance. I miss you. Gwen and I broke up last week. I couldn't stop thinking about you! I'm nothing when I'm not with you!"

Needless to say, I didn't take him back. I had moved on. Yes, I missed him, but I wasn't going to try again. I knew he missed me.

**The next week**

"Hey, Courtney! Funny seeing you here!" Duncan said.

"Yeah, I guess. Wait. Duncan, you really still like me?" I inquired.

"Yes! I told you that's why I broke up with Gwen. I was hoping we could start over?"

"Duncan, I'm over you now. It took a while, but I'm just not into you anymore. Everything you did, I can't do it again. I'm better on my own." I said plainly.

"Please! I need you back! I fell so alone!" he pleaded.

"Goodbye, Duncan Mayes." With that I walked away, but I could still hear him.

"Princess…" he started.

"Never call me that again, Duncan. I will never love you again, no matter how much, or how long, you'll miss me." I stated bluntly.

"Please." He said quietly.

"No, Duncan." I replied.

"Fine, then! I don't need you, anyway!" he stormed off.

I couldn't love him again. He hurt me in ways that were completely horrible. I trusted him, and he lied to me!

I got home, and I was spent. Oh, well. He hurt me, and now he has nobody. I guess that's karma. I just wish he would let me go. I have moved on from him, why can't he do the same with me?

He is going to miss me. I don't know for how long, but I will not miss him. He was, and could still be, a horrible person. I can't go through that again. Good thing I've moved on from him.

He really will miss me. But, I guess, too bad for him! If he hadn't cheated on me, we would still be together, possibly. I guess it's good that we broke up, because otherwise, I wouldn't have realized what a jerk he really is. Too bad he'll miss me until he dies.

**Why are these so short? I wish I could put the lyrics in!**


End file.
